Love is a strong word
by bailey.pettitt
Summary: Same story as before: Mikes birthday and Hanna realises she still has feelings for Mike


Hanna X Mike 4

Hanna was invited to Aria's brothers 17th birthday party and was a little nervous and confused.

Mike had not talked to Hanna in 3 years because of the ending of their fling that you could call a relationship.

So Hanna was a little confused being invited to a party when, you have not talked to someone for 3YEARS, 3YEARS

She was dressed in a nice artist skirt and a black shirt tucked into the skirt( What she was wearing at the end of 4/14 and the start of 4/15.

"Do not drink to much Hanna, call if your drunk and have no where to sleep" Hanna's mum Ashley said with a sweet smile

"Thanks mum, but I'll be staying at Aria's remember it's at her house" Hanna said with a teasing smile

"Shut up Hanna" Ashley laughed.

Hanna grabbed her keys and walked out the door to her New Mercedes.

2-3Mins later:

She had arrived and just her luck she was an hour early. ***IDIOT*** She thought.

Mike answered the door straight away.

"Um Hanna, have you changed your clock, your an..." Mike Stated

"I know an hour, I'm such an idiotic person at the moment" Hanna said with a fake smile

"Do not say that about yourself" Mike said in a soothing voice.

"Thanks" Hanna said actually feeling free

"And because you are early you can help me ut the alcohol in the fridge in the garage. And don't worry Aria got your favourite Drink strawberry vodka cruisers I think" Mike said with a cheeky smile.

"That's the one, I would say Happy Birthday but I know for a fact that it is tomorrow" Hanna shyly admitted

"Stalker now Hanna"? Mike asked faking to be frightened.

"No I know because of the time, you know a couple and you put cake down my top" Hanna laughed

"I remember Hanna but it was sad you did not let me eat it after" Mike joked

"Ewwww Mike" Hanna said pretending to vomit .

They got all the drinks in the fridge and notice they had heaps of time to spare.

"Where's Aria"? Hanna asked completely forgetting about her best friend.

"Upstairs in her room I think" Mike answered thinking where she told him.

"You think about everything Mike" Hanna said nudging his shoulder

"You ask about everything Hanna" Mike said moving a piece of hair behind her ear. They stared in each other's eyes until they heard a heel sound coming down the stairs

"Aria you look amazing" Hanna yelled running to hug her friend

"I would say the same to you but what's a better word for Hot" Aria yelled back

"Quiche... Hot to the point you want to sleep with them" Hanna smiled sweetly

"You definitely are looking quiche then" Mike commented

"Ewwww Mike" Hanna and Aria yelled laughing but Hanna was blushing after that comment.

People started to arrive and soon Spencer,Toby, Emily, Alison arrived together much to the delight of Hanna that Ali was here.

"What are you doing Ali" Hanna shouted

"She is here with me Hanna, is that a problem" Emily Snapped

"Um Yes, this bitch ruined Mine and Mikes relationship because we were happy and she wasn't the psycodic Bitch" Hanna snapped and walked away with Aria and Spencer.

1 Hour Later:

"Mike she is annoying, she broke us up" Hanna whispered feeling comfy having Mike's arms around her waist when talking to some friends

"Just hang out with me all night then" Mike whispered back rubbing her back

"Thanks" Hanna whispered kissing his cheek

"Hopefully its on the lips when cake time comes around" Mike joked pushing her in his side.

"Can I go get a jacket from your room, I'm cold" Hanna pouted looking at Mike fluttering her eyelashes

"Sure, I still got your favourite leather jacket in my closet I think" Mike said letting his hand slip from her back accidentally touching her butt.

"Mike" Hanna said shocked but blushing

"It was an accident this time" Mike said winking but was nervous

"I know I was tricking you, but you better not watch my butt when I walk inside to your room" Hanna said sweetly touching his face making a double chin.

"But Hanna it nice" Mike said moving a strand of hair from her face

"I'll go get that jacket" Hanna said walking inside for a jacket, turning around to see Mike talking to some of his lacrosse mates casually looking over to see her walk.

Hanna went into his room to get the leather jacket that she used to wear every-time she came over when they were dating.

She put it on feeling warm instantly, she missed the feel of the jacket on her skin.

She came outside going to Mike's side who was talking to Emily and the others

"Mike we need to train together, you nearly got bigger muscles than me" Emily joked

"We should, I would probably beat you in swimming now" Mike joked back feeling Hanna hugging his side.

"Nice joke Mike" Emily and Mike laughed .

Emily and Alison walked away to speak to Spencer and Toby who were getting drinks.

"You found it" Mike said hugging her from behind

"Yep, did you like the view when I walked away"? Hanna asked leaning into his chest

"Sure did" Mike laughed putting his chin on her shoulder.

"That tickles Mike" Hanna said moving her shoulder when she felt her shoulder vibrate from his laughing

1 Hour Later:

"Time for cake, remember the closest Girl you have to kiss if you touch the bottom" Aria Shouted

They had sing Happy Birthday and now Mike was cutting the cake and accidentally touched the bottom.

Aria looked around Mike and notice Hanna was the closest

"Your the closest Hanna" Aria whispered

Hanna Nodded, "Say it I will do it" Hanna said blushing

"Well Mike and Hanna lets see your Kiss, and don't worry we all know you two are use to each other's lips" Aria laughed

Hanna and Mike Kissed and what was suppose to be a short one it was more of a make out session.

"Ok we don't want to see you guys hump infront of us" Aria laughed

Hanna pulled apart blushing.

"Shut up Aria" Hanna laughed embarrassed.

The party continued until 3:00Am when the last person that was not staying left.

"Hanna and Mike I am so sorry for wrecking your relationship, Hanna you were right I felt crap because you were happy." Alison said sincerely with a frown

"Well I forgive you" Mike said smiling

"I guess I do too" Hanna said with a little smile said laying down on Mikes side

"Thank you" Alison said kissing Emily who helped her become a better person.

"Oh woah" Everyone shouted.

1 hour later:

"Mike because Alison is here, there is no room for me in Aria's room can I sleep in your room on the floor"? Hanna asked

"Sure but do not worry about sleeping on the floor its a double bed" Mike said walking up the stairs with a drink.

"I'll be there in a second" Hanna shouted Going into the kitchen to get water.

She knocked on the door of Aria's room.

"Come in" Aria shouted like she was still fully awake.

Hanna came into the room and noticed everyone in the room still awake.

"Why you all awake, you all went to bed half and hour ago"? Hanna asked confused

"We're playing truth or dare" Alison said looking tired.

"Oh okay, I'm just coming to get my bag, I'm going to go sleep in Mike's room and nothing's going to happen" Hanna admitted Smiling.

" Oh ok, here" Aria said handing Hanna her bag.

"Thank you, goodnight" Hanna shouted

Hanna walked out and walk to the end of the hall to Mike's room

"You dressed"? Hanna shouted

"Yeah come in" Mike shouted back

Hanna went into the room and put her stuff down

"You can not sleep in that it would be uncomfortable" Mike said handing her his Lacrosse T-shirt and Football shorts.

"Thanks you" Hanna said walking to his joined Bathroom.

She came out 5 Minutes later after checking herself in the mirror to see if her hair was good.

She climbed in next to Mike and Mike automatically put his arms around her, kissing her forehead twice

"Are you comfy" Mike asked sleepy

"Yes, Happy Birthday" Hanna said still wide awake because she knows that people are at the door, Stupid truth or dare.

Someone knocked on the door

"Do I let them in"? Hanna asked

Mike just nodded when he felt Hanna's hand hold his hand

"Cover your muscles up" Hanna laughed when he covered himself with the blanket covering their hands and his muscles for Hanna

"Come in" Hanna said making sure Mike Was okay with it.

Alison and Aria came in.

"We would like to say Happy Birthday" Alison said jumping on both of them with Aria

"Thank you" Mike said squished, they weren't fat but they had a strong jump

"Has anything happened"? Aria whispered in Hanna's ear

"We just got into bed, I'm wearing his clothes, because I was uncomfortable in my dress" Hanna said embarrassed

"And he I don't know is flirting with me a lot" Hanna whispered blushing

"Well better let you two go to sleep"Aria whispered slapping Hanna's face playfully.

"I'll get you back for that" Aria and Hanna laughed

"You ready Ali"? Aria asked Getting off the bed,

"Yeah" She shouted getting off the bed and closed the door.

"There drunk" Mike laughed

"I think we are too" Hanna confessed

"Probably" Mike said wrapping his arms around her again.

"Goodnight" Hanna said kissing his cheek

"Goodnight" Mike said pecking her forehead when she leaned on his shoulder

They fell asleep straight away after that.

Hanna woke up at 10:30 in the morning to a snoring Mike.

She got out of bed to see if anyone was up.

She opened Aria's door to see if anyone was awake but everyone was asleep. She went back to Mikes room to go have a shower.

20Mins later:

She came out of bathroom to get her bag

"Now that's a nice present" Mike said winking

"Mike" Hanna said blushing getting her bag.

"You can get dressed in here, I'll go have a shower" Mike said winking while pasting Hanna.

"Don't accidentally open the door while I'm getting dressed" Hanna laughed

"You know me to well" Mike Also laughed before closing the door

Hanna Picked out a nice Blue dress with a Pink blazer after half an hour

"Hanna, can you please get my black skinny jeans and a nice top"? Mike shouted

"Sure" Hanna said picking up his Jeans and looking in his top draw for a top.

Mike opened the door a little bit to get the clothes.

"Thanks" Mike said before shutting the door.

Hanna put on her Pink heels from last night to get her outfit finished for the day. She waited another 3 minutes before knocking on the door

"Mike are you dressed" Hanna asked

"Yeah, just doing my hair" Mike said Looking at the mirror

"Can I come in to do my hair and make up" Hanna asked

"Sure" Mike said Opening the door.

"Wow you look *quiche*" Mike said looking her up and down

"MIKE" Hanna said blushing

"Haven't heard you scream my name like that in a while"He joked

"Ewwww Mike" Hanna said Hitting his shoulder

"I got such a sore head" Mike said pouting

"Probably because you were still drinking beer until you slept" Hanna laughed putting on her foundation

"I like you without make up as well" Mike said styling his hair

"Thank you" Hanna blushed she said while trying to concentrate on applying her massacre

"Mike can I style your hair today" Hanna asked already touching his hair

" I don't think I need to answer that" Mike said already feeling her trying to style his hair.

"There now your in trend" Hanna said going to get her hair curler

"Thanks" Mike blushes before going into his room to get his phone that was ringing

6 Minutes later:

Mike came into the bathroom to see if Hanna was ready to wake the others

"Sure, who was that"? Hanna said feeling a little jealous

"My parents saying Happy Birthday and sorry that they are not here on my birthday" Mike said rubbing Hanna's shoulders while she was taking a selfie.

"Mike come take one with me" Hanna said grabbing his shirt.

"Fine" Mike said rolling his eyes and putting his arms around her, kissing her cheek

"Mike that tickles" Hanna said nudging his shoulder

"Haha you like it" Mike said winking walking out of his bathroom

"Shut up" Hanna said walking out of the door with him walking to Aria's room

"Wake Up" Hanna screamed laughing at Everyone jumping up by the noise

"Hanna and Mike why" Everyone said

"Because it is nearly 11:30 and we're been awake for like nearly an hour" Mike said laughing

"Happy Birthday" Spencer and Emily screamed

"Owww" Mike said holding his head

"Mikey drank a little too much and has a hangover now" Hanna laughed Rubbing Mikes back

"Well everyone get ready we want food before it rains" Hanna said Going out of the room going down the stairs to the lounge room.

Mike came down 10 Minutes after getting his phone and making the bed. He laid down on couch when Hanna laid down between mikes legs leaning on his chest

"How did you sleep"? Mike asked Hanna,while Massaging her head.

"I slept good just got hot during the night and had to push you off me" Hanna said rubbing Mike's thigh

"Yeah then I got cold during the night and then I cuddle you again I think"? Mike said confused

"Yeah, then you nearly grabbed my breast" Hanna laughed

"Wait what, I was asleep not my fault it's your boobs fault" Mike said laughing

"How is it my Boobs fault" Hanna said confused

"Cause they are big" Mike said winking at Hanna

"Mike" Hanna said embarrassed slapping his thigh

"Owe You hit my thing" Mike said embarrassed but in pain

"Oh my god, Mike I am so sorry" Hanna said rubbing his thigh lower so that she would not touch that again.

"It's okay" Mike said squeaking still massaging Hanna's head

"Mike maybe not talk for a minute" Hanna Laughed

Mike just massaged Hanna's head for a yes

Hanna was so hungry and was ready to go kill those guys

" Mike do you think we could go ask them what they want for lunch and go get it" Hanna asked her stomach rumbling

"Yes" Mike said watching Hanna getting up

"Here, you will probably walk like we just had sex 100 times" Hanna laughed grabbing Mikes hand to help him up

"I could only wish" Mike said fluttering his eyelashes

"EWW Mike" Hanna shouted knowing that he has been flirting with her for ages.

Hanna and Mike went into Aria's room to see them nearly ready.

"Me and Mike are going to get lunch, what do you guys want from Pizza" Hanna asked looking at Mike still in pain.

"Vegetarian pizza" Aria shouted

"Hawaiian for us" Toby and Spencer said cuddling

"Mc Chicken deluxe for us" Ali said indicating her and Emily

"Ok" Mike squeaked quietly but loudly for everyone to hear

"What's wrong with Mike Hanna"? Aria asked worried for her brother

"Well Mike was joking and I missed my aim trying to hit his thigh and I hit his you know" Hanna said embarrassed of saying Mikes Penis

"Owww, don't worry the pain will stop in 5-10 Minutes" Toby said looking at Spencer

"Thanks" Hanna said calling the pizza shop and getting the others money

"Ready Mike" Hanna shouted going out the door

Hanna stopped at her house to get more clothes, the pizza guy said 45 minutes so they had a lot of time

They went inside and went to Hanna's room upstairs.

"Um Mike, wait out here for a sec your present is in there" Hanna said with a sweet smile.

"Okay Hanna" Mike said rolling his eyes.

"You'll love it" Hanna whispered before closing the door.

5 Minutes later:

"Hanna hurry up, the pizza is going to be ready soon" Mike shouted

"Okay gosh shut up" Hanna shouted back angrily opening the door with a bag. She stormed out the door making sure to make noise

"Mike hurry up, before i lock you in" Hanna shouted

Mike ran downstairs to the door, he made sure to smile and a wink to Hanna when running past her. He saw a little smile.

"Why are you so angry" Mike asked Hanna when she came back in the car

"Sorry I'm just hungry, remember I get angry.." Hanna said looking Mike in the eyes

"When your hungry" Mike said smiling at her rolling his eyes at her

"Shut up Birthday boy" Hanna said slapping his shoulder

They made it to the Pizza shop in 5-10 Minutes realising they still had 10 minutes.

"Let's get snacks for our movie night" Hanna said looking to find Mike getting a trolley

"Okay" Mike said grabbing Hanna's hand. It was cold outside and they were expecting a storm soon so they needed to hurry.

"We need chips, chocolate, Nutella, drinks, A birthday cake" Hanna said strictly walking fast.

Mike was trying to keep up with Hanna who was nearly running around the shopping.

"Hanna please slow down" Mike said grabbing her hand

"Fine, we just need drinks" Hanna said fluttering her eyelashes

"Fine, we will hurry to get them, but just let me know what you want". Mike said smiling at Hanna.

"Fine" Hanna said rolling her eyes smiling

"What a lovely couple" A old lady with her husband said looking at Mike and Hanna.

Hanna was blushing. Did they really look like a couple?

"What drink Hanna" Mike asked letting go of Hanna's hand to grab passion fruit

"I have the same as you actually" Hanna said with a sweet smile, grabbing his hand again

"Oh ok, I'll just grab Lemonade for the others" Mike said grabbing the drink and putting it in the trolley

"Done, now let's get our lunch" Hanna said with a starving face, hoping that the line was not long and luckily no one was there

"So who is the cake for"? The girl at register asked

"Um for me actually" Mike said shyly

"Oh Happy Birthday" The girl named Riley said rubbing his hand, slipping a piece of paper in his hands

"Um can you hurry up we have to get our lunch " Hanna said jealous of Riley.

Hanna grabbed Mike's hand both smiling at each other

"25.50" Riley said angry

Hanna payed and noticed that Mike was loading the groceries in the trolley and then they began to walk out of the store

"Mike it's raining" Hanna said pouting feeling relaxed after he pulled her in with his arm cuddling her because she was shivering

"You can put the groceries in the car and I'll go get lunch" Mike said rubbing Hanna's back

"Fine, thanks" Hanna said kissing his cheek and walking with the trolley.

"Wow look at that butt" Mike shouted so Hanna could hear

"MIKE" Hanna shouted laughing unlocking her car.

5 Minutes later:

Mike opened the door putting the pizza in the backseat before hopping in the front seat.

Mike grabbed Hanna's hand while she drove back to the Montgomery's home.

"Mike it tickles when you rub my hand like that" Hanna said turning around to notice Mike asleep. He started to snore, Thank god they were nearly home.

"Mike, Mike were home" Hanna shook Mike awake when something fell out of his jacket.

**0424 999 075 **

**~Call me if you break up with that thing. **

**~Riley XXXOXO**

Why did he not tell me that she said those bad things about me. Hanna thought getting sad.

Mike had woken up after Hanna's third time in trying to get up. When Hanna realised he was awake she grabbed the groceries

"You can get the pizzas" Hanna shouted angry and not even looking at him.

Mike got out the car got the pizzas and walked inside to the lounge room. Because of the others being there long before Mike and Hanna got home so they had to sit next to each other.

"Happy Birthday Mike" everyone shouted except Hanna who pretended she was eating. She was angry at Mike and did not want to speak to him. Mike put his hand on her hand and when Hanna looked at Mike he was had a cute smile. Hanna smiled back not wanting to upset him on his birthday.

5 Minutes After:

"Can we go in your room for a second"? Hanna whispered to Mike rubbing his leg with a small smile.

"Sure" Mike whispered back rubbing the hand that was on his thigh

"We will be back Hanna wants to go make our bed" Mike said lying getting up and picking up Hanna off the ground. He climbed the stairs holding

Hanna's hand and then going into his room. Mike laid down on his bed bringing Hanna with him.

"What's wrong Hanna" Mike said massaging Hanna's hand

"I found this" Hanna said angrily pulling out the piece of paper she found. Mike looked confused

"Why did you not tell me she said mean things about me" Hanna said nearly crying

"I have not read it yet, I promise" Mike said rubbing her arms

"I don't want to wreck your birthday, but why would you not tell me that she gave you her number" Hanna said jealous putting her head down.

"I'm sorry okay, I wasn't interested and I was going to throw it out when we got home, but when you woke me up I could not find it" Mike said rubbing her back soothing.

Hanna put her hand up to show that she was crying.

"Ok I forgive you, I just was upset about all the things she said about me" Hanna said kissing Mike's cheek

"I understand and I should of told you about the paper" Mike said going to the bathroom.

"What are you doing" Hanna said laughing after he grab her eye liner

"I am going help you clean up your eyes Hanna" Mike said coming out of the bathroom, kissing her cheek before trying to get the stick to come out.

"I'll do it, I do not want be blind in one eye" Hanna said grabbing the eye liner off him before kissing his jaw line

"But thanks" Hanna said indicating that the kiss was her thank you present

Mike could just nod, she new that he loves when his jawline was touched.

"Ok ready Mike"? Hanna said getting off the bed to fix her hair

"Yep" Mike said hugging her before walking out the door with Hanna and siting back down on the floor watching the movie.

1 hour later:

Hanna came back after getting her bag from the car.

"That storm is hitting hard" Hanna said soaking wet. Mike jumped up with no explanation. He came back with a towel and a passion-fruit for himself and Hanna.

"Thanks Mike" Hanna said kissing his cheek and grabbing his hand in front of the others even though they were all asleep

"Hanna, Can you help me bring down pillows and blanket for us" Mike asked cuddling her.

"Fine, but now you have to cuddle me all afternoon" Hanna said getting off the ground climbing up the stairs

"Well I might accidentally touch that ass again" Mike said chasing Hanna up the stairs laughing

"Shh, the others are asleep" Mike said running into his room grabbing Hanna and threw her on the bed.

"Can't we just stay in here and sleep the floors uncomfortable" Hanna pouted

"I promise that we will after dessert, remember we were going to have a movie night" Mike said trying to get up.

"One more minute Mike, I'm comfy" Hanna whinged looking up at Mike with a sad smile.

"I'll come get you when I put down the spare mattress" Mike said slapping between Hanna's thigh and her butt

"Mike, you are obsessed over my body" Hanna said blushing.

"Well when you have that body in front of you" Mike said. Winking before walking out the door

Hanna laid back down slowly closing her eyes, she forgot that she was on Mikes side and that he was moving the pillows and blankets.

Mike came in the room to see Hanna asleep lightly snoring. He took a photo, moved her side of pillows and gently took the blanket off, putting a jacket that he found to keep her warm. He went downstairs feeling tired and was running to get the his pillows. He lifted Hanna gently and carried his pillows under his arm, he was scared of falling down the stairs because he could not see really well. He finally made it to the mattress putting Hanna down gently, he the placed his pillows down and laid down as well.

Hanna grabbed Mike and started to snore silently again. Mike soon fell asleep but was really hot when Hanna was nearly fully on top of him.

He woke up checking that it had been only been 10 minutes and could see that he was sweating. He laid back down and cuddle Hanna now was shivering, the weather was nearly minus degrees and she was wearing a skirt so she would be freezing cold

Hanna woke up from Mike moving around to cuddle her. She notice that he was asleep when she looked over after 5 minutes. He is so cute. Hanna thought until the snoring began, she pecked him on the lips and snuggle into Mikes body.

2 hours later:

Hanna woke up from the sound of people laughing and the sound of the camera clicking. She felt Mike move in her arms, pecking her neck In his sleep. Hanna sat up to Alison, Emily and Spencer laughing taking photos of people asleep.

"Guys, what are you doing" Hanna asked not wanting to stand up, Mike had his arms wrapped around her still and she was comfy.

" Taking photos of you and the others sleeping, we got a cute photo of you and Mike before" Emily said going through her camera roll to find the picture.

"Omg" Hanna laughed looking at the picture. The picture was of Hanna's head between Mike's neck and chest and Mike's head on top of Hanna's head.

"Why are you not standing up" Spencer said laughing when she saw Hanna have a uncomfortable face on.

"Mike still has his arms around me and I'm warm" Hanna looking out to see that the rain was still going

"Well we are cooking a roast, Emily and Ali went out about 2 hours ago to get it, putting it on straight away" Spencer said sitting next to Hanna.

"Okay, I got a birthday cake when me and Mike went to get our snacks because he has a movie night planned for us tonight" Hanna blushed.

"Aww he sounds romantic, wish Toby would do that for me" Spencer joked the last bit. Alison and Emily sat down next to Spencer, Hanna laid back down playing with Mike's hair.

"He does not want to let you go" Ali whispered pointing to Mike's arms around Hanna's waist

"He keeping me warm and comfy" Hanna blushed.

"I and Emily saw something before we left between you and Mike" Ali admitted

"What did you see" Hanna said confused

"We saw you peck him on the lips, the same time he tried to" Emily said laying down on Ali's legs.

"Oh um yeah" Hanna said blushing more.

"Did you know he was trying to kiss you back" Ali said suspicious of Hanna's face

"Nope" Hanna said popping the P

Mike started to stir and moved around in his sleep letting go of Hanna's waist.

"Hanna" Mike whispered, after the girls went into the kitchen to put the veggies on.

"Yeah Mike"? Hanna whispered taking her attention from the girls to him.

"I'm so cold" Mike shivered still half asleep.

Hanna pulled him closer to her letting him wrap his arms around her with her leaning back on his left side.

"Thanks" They pecked each other on the lips.

"We will talk about us tonight" Mike said rubbing her arm knowing what she was going to say.

"You do know that the girls are awake, and you have your top off" Hanna said jokingly rubbing his muscles

"Their only for you" Mike said sweetly making Hanna blush again.

"Please put a shirt on so you don't get sick" Hanna said laughing being the responsible one for a change

"Fine, but can you get it, my tops on your side on the floor, I drop it when I was dropping you on the bed" Mike asked sweetly again

Hanna handed him her favourite shirt to him smiling.

"Thanks, and yes it is your favourite shirt" Mike said biting his lip

"Trying to impress me Mike"? Hanna asked suspicious rubbing his hair.

"Maybe" Mike said playing with Hanna's hair now.

"What movies are we going to watch tonight"? Hanna asked relaxing in his chest.

"Nope that's a surprise" Mike said smiling tickling her

"Hanna, do you want to have a shower now or after dinner" Ali shouted walking to the lounge room.

"I'll have one before bed" Hanna smiled getting up off the mattress laughing at a pouting Mike.

"Oh K" Ali smiled happy watching Hanna and Mike staring at each other.

"Come on lazy butt, get up its like 5:30PM and you have been asleep for 2 hours" Hanna said jumping on his stomach landing on her ass. Mike was winded and could not breath.

"Sorry Mike" Hanna said kissing his cheek.

Mike got up when Hanna got off and lifted Hanna up throwing her over his shoulder. Mike threw her on the mattress tickling her and laughing at her reaction.

"Mike please, please I will let you kiss me again" Hanna pleaded laughing

"Really nice offer but, why would I let you go when I can kiss you anytime I want" Mike said placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Oh you think I'm going to kiss you, your surely mistaking"Hanna said still laughing.

Mike just looked at her slowly leaning in watching Hanna close her eyes. He licked her lip and pulled away

"See, told you, you can not resist me" Mike said climbing the stairs, to the toilet.

"Meanie" Hanna shouted pouting getting up walking to the kitchen, sniffing the dinner that was cooking

"Smells awesome" Hanna said with big eyes.

"Thanks, it will be ready soon, can you go wake the others up"? Emily said putting a spice on the meat.

Hanna went to the lounge room screaming waking up Aria and Toby.

"Dinner is nearly ready guys" Hanna said feeling bad for waking both of them up.

"Okay, where is Spence" Toby said yawning getting off the couch putting on his jumper.

"In the kitchen" Hanna said smiling.

Toby nodded walking out of the lounge room.

"So Hanna anything happen"? Aria said now sitting on the couch.

"Um well we kinda kissed" Hanna said blushing sitting down on the mattress.

"OMG are you serious" Aria shouted happily.

Before Hanna could answer Mike was coming downstairs with trousers and a jumper in his hands.

"Put these on Hanna I do not want you to get ammonia" Mike said handing her the clothes and kissing her on the lips before going into the kitchen to sit at the table.

"Um I guess I'll go put these on" Hanna said blushing touching her lips climbing the stairs.

5 Minutes later:

Hanna was wiping off her make up, when Mike's phone when off. Hanna answered feeling sick. What happens if he called the girl? Hanna thought.

"Hello" Hanna said nervously

"Oh Hanna Mike around"? Mrs Montgomery said shocked

"Nope but I'm going downstairs anyway, I'll just take the phone to him" Hanna said sweetly.

"Thanks" Ella said

Hanna walked downstairs calling Mike.

"What Hanna" Mike said going to the stairs laughing.

"Your mum is on the phone" Hanna said sweetly handing him the phone.

"Oh thanks babe" Mike said and kissed Hanna on the lips before going upstairs.

Hanna walked in the dining room still shocked about Mike's kiss.

5 Mins later:

Mike came downstairs and sat next to Hanna on the table.

"Omg this is awesome" Mike moaned eating his beef.

"Mike stop with the moaning" Hanna laughed when they were doing footies under the table.

"Why you use to like it" Mike said with a cheeky smile.

"Okay, we're eating" Aria said.

"Sorry" Hanna said slapping Mike's shoulder playfully.

They had all finished their dinner and now Hanna was preparing Mike's birthday cake.

"Thanks Hanna"Mike said kissing her on the lips.

They sang Happy Birthday and this time Mike did not touch the bottom.

"What cake is this Hanna"? Alison asked scoffing the cake down

"I don't know but looks and taste like a jam lamington" Hanna said laughing at Ali's face full of cake.


End file.
